Senior & Fans
by joonxingie
Summary: "dia siapa ya. seperti sering liat, tapi gak pernah kenal" "annyeonghaseo youngjae, senang berkenalan dengan mu. Hati hati dengan dae ya. dia anak nakal" "jadi kau fans ku?" "tunggu! Jangan katakana itu! Biar aku yg mulai" DAEJAE. slight BangHim. BAP Fanfiction! Oneshoot! Review juseyooooo! warning: FF abal, typo maybe, labil. enjoy...


**HEYO GG! eh salah. HEYO READERS~**

**ini FF pertamaku disini.**

**Sorry jika ada Typo, dan ceritanya gak tau kejelasannya**

**please kasih Reviews yah, karna ini FF perdana/? jadi aku butuh reviews FF ini.**

**don't be a silent readers karna dosa. gk review, gua doakan gk bisa baca kaya anak sebelum TK ! /? LOL**

**okay silahkan~~~~~!**

**Daehyun POV**  
Aku terbangun dipagi hari. Ya, ku rasa ini sudah tidak pagi. Saat aku melihat jam dinding… "astaga! Sudah jam 7!" aku bergegas kekamar mandi lalu memakai seragamku.

"kau terlambat bangun lagi dae?"

"yak! Kenapa umma tidak membangunkan ku?"

"itu tanggung jawabmu anak manja! Cepat makan rotimu dan berangkat sekolah! Dan ingat! Jangan kebut-kebutan dijalanan!"

"huh iya umma ku yang cantik tapi cerewet.."

"apa kau bilang?! Cepat berangkat kesekolah!"

Akupun bergegas, ku hidupkan motor keren ku ini, ya ini hadiah appa ku. Oh iya, kenalkan aku Bang Daehyun. Anak dari Bang Yongguk appa yang seram namun keren itu, dan Bang Himchan umma yang cantik jelita tapi galak itu.  
Aku sekolah di SMA Shinwa Seoul, kelas 3 tepatnya. Aku ini seorang senior yang dikagum-kagumkan oleh yeoja-yeoja disekolah, bagaimana tidak? Aku keren, tampan, dan yang pastinya kaya! Dan aku juga hanya berteman dengan Moon JongUp, anak yang setara denganku namun lebih muda 2 tahun.

.

.

Tepat! Akupun sampai disekolah bersamaan dengan bell sekolah elit ini.

Aku lari bergegas menaiki tangga namun….. BRUKKK!

"astaga kau tak apa?" tanyaku pada namja yang ku tabrak ini.

"aku baik baik saja, tapi buku ku berjatuhan ke tangga bawah." Jawabnya dengan polos menunjuk buku-bukunya tanpa melihat wajah ku sedikitpun.

"biar ku ambilkan sebagai permintaan maaf" aku bergegas mengambil buku-bukunya

"ini, maaf ya" kataku melihat wajahnya

tapi… dia malah melihatku dengan tatapan takut. "terimakasih." Ucapnya singkat dan langsung berlari.

"dia kenapa.." ucap ku melihat punggung namja yang berlari itu.

.

.

Bell pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dipukul 1 siang. Aku segera cepat ingin pulang, karna mau makan hehe.

tapi saat aku ingin menaiki motorku, aku jadi ingat namja tadi.

"dia siapa ya. seperti sering liat, tapi gak pernah tau" aku menggumam sendirian.

"hey! Ngapain kau ngomong sendiri" tiba tiba jongup mengagetkanku begitu saja.

"gini ngup(?). tadi waktu bell masukkan, aku nabrak adek kelas. Sepertinya kelas 2. Aku penasaran dengan itu orang"

"pasti ketemu lagi, nanti kalau ketemu ya tanya saja. Bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu untuk membuat namja yang tabrak itu menjadi jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku akan rela memberikanmu kamera kesayanganku"

"yasudah baiklah aku terima tantanganmu, aku mau pulang dulu. Lapar!"

"dasar rakus! Yasudah sana!"

"dasar sipit! Yasudah bye" aku langsung menarik gas motorku, dan jongup memasuki mobil kerennya.

.

Aku tengah konsen mengendarai motor tetapi aku melihat namja yang ku tabrak tadi di halte bus. Akupun segera berhenti di halte bus itu.

"hey! Kau yang ku tabrak ditangga tadi kan?"

dia kaget melihatku tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. "i..iya" ucapnya dengan wajah takut.

"bagaimana aku antar kau pulang? Sebagai tanda maaf yang kedua kalinya"

"tidak usah, aku tunggu bus saja"

"ayolah! Tidak usah takut. Aku bukan daehyun yang sedingin orang-orang lihat disekolah"

dia pun mulai tersenyum, oh manisnya namja ini. Pipinya gembung, bibirnya juga sexy. Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan dae?!

"baiklah!" dia pun segera menaiki motorku.

"sebelum mengantarmu pulang kita makan siang dulu ya. aku bias mati kelaparan"

"tapi makan dimana?"

"umma ku koki terhebat diseluruh dunia bagiku, kita makan dirumahku"

aku segera tancap gas menuju rumahku.

.

.

.  
sesampai kami dirumah aku menuruni motor tetapi aku bingung, kenapa namja ini melotot lihat rumahku.

"kau kenapa?"

"rumah mu besar, kau enak sekali yah"

"tidak seenak yang kau pikirkan"

"maksudmu?"

"ayolah, aku lapar sekali!"

"umma mana? Aku dan temanku mau makan, aku lapar" tanyaku pada hyoyeon, kepala pelayan dirumah ku

"kebetulan Mrs. Bang sedang menyiapkan makanannya, tuan muda" ucap nuna hyo cantik ini

akupun mengajak namja ini berjalan keruang makan.

hening…..

hening…

dan… "oh iya. Kita belum kenalan sama sekali. Namamu siapa? Kau kelas berapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae. Kau bisa panggil Jae. Atau sesuka mu. Aku kelas 2" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"aku Bang Daehyun, panggil saja Dae. Dae itu panggilan untukku dari keluargaku dan jongup saja. Tapi kau boleh panggil Dae Hyung haha biar kau

menghormatiku sebagai kakak kelas haha" ucapku sambil tertawa.

"baiklah Dae hyung" balasnya sambil tertawa juga.

"EHEM!" aku dan jae pun kaget umma tiba-tiba didepan kami

"kau tidak mengenalkan umma temanmu yang manis ini dae!"

"oh iya, jae ini umma ku. Mrs. Bang Himchan. Appa ku sedang bekerja. Namanya Bang Yongguk"

"hallo ibu Bang. Aku Yoo Youngjae, tapi panggil jae saja tak apa kok"

"oh tidak! Panggil aku umma chan itu aku lebih suka. Kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan" ucap umma ku sambil merangkul jae. Huh! Sepertinya dia lupa

anaknya sendiri yang rakus ini.

umma ku menyediakan makanan untuk jae, sekali lagi aku dilupakan.

"umma tapi aku mau juga"

"kau kan biasanya ambil sendiri" ucap umma ku yang cerewet ini, jae hanya diam melihat aku bersikap aneh gini.

"ini nasi untuk mu dae hyung" dia memberikan semangkuk nasi sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"terimakasih jae"

"hey kau tak usah mikirkan anak ini, makan yang banyak ya" ucap umma ku melirik kearah ku.

"huah! Selamat makan!" ucapku sambil melahap rakus makanan yang ada didepanku.

"kenyang!" ucap jae dengan wajah kekenyangan.

"mau aku antar pulang sekarang?"

"baiklah, antar aku"

"annyeong, siapa ini dae?" ucap appa ku tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan

"ah, appa sudah pulang. Ini temanku, aku membawanya makan masakan umma. Appa makanlah. Aku mau mengantarnya pulang"

"annyeonghaseo . aku adik kelas dae hyung. Namaku Yoo Youngjae."

"annyeonghaseo youngjae, senang berkenalan dengan mu. Hati hati dengan dae ya. dia anak nakal"

"aku tahu itu haha"

"sudah lah jangan membicarakanku. Ayo pergi jae" ucapku dengan sebal.  
"baiklah"

Di perjalanan

"appa mu keren ya dae hyung, umma mu juga cantik."

"mereka nikah diusia muda jae."

"enak sekali, nikah diusia muda tetapi sudah siap."

"kau ingin nikah sekarang jae manis?" ucapku menekan kata 'manis' itu

"ma…maksudmu apa dae hyung?"

"tak apa, lupakan ya"

Sesampai di Apartement Jae..

"kau sendirian disini?"

"iya aku sendirian, umma dan appa ku tinggal di Jepang. Aku dibelikan apartement ini agar aku nyaman di seoul"

"kau enak ya, bebas sekali" ucapku sambil duduk di sofa.

"tidak, aku tidak membebaskan diriku begitu saja. Aku bukan anak nakal" singgungnya sambil duduk di sofa yang sama. Dia pun menghadap ke arahku sambil tertawa

"kau berani sekali menyinggung kakak kelas mu ini" ucap ku

"hanya sedikit, lagian aku sudah tidak takut lagi denganmu" wajahnya meremehkan ku

"tapi sebelumnya kau takut melihat wajah ku, kenapa? Aku terlalu tampan kan"

"iya kau terlalu di idam-idamkan yeoja di sekolah. Makanya aku takut melihatmu yang terlalu dingin itu"

"dengarlah, aku bersikap dingin hanya disekolah agar mereka menyukaiku haha. Tapi aku tidak sedingin itu kan?"

"iya kau baik, aku suka itu"…

DEG..DEG.. entah mengapa, jantungku langsung berdetak kencang ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"kau menyukai ku?" kataku kaget sambil membulatkan mata.

**Youngjae POV**

"iya kau baik, aku suka itu"…

"kau menyukai ku?" dia bertanya padaku dengan terkejut sambil membulatkan matanya. Trnyata namja ini tidak hanya tampan, dia juga imut.

"ma…maksudku aku menyukai sifatmu yang tak sedingin itu." Kataku menutupi rasa gugup ku, sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku menyikainya sejak dia

menabrakku, sejak dia mengambilkan buku-bukuku yang jatuh itu.

aku tau ini tidak normal, tapi aku tidak pernah tertarik pada yeoja. Jantungku tidak pernah berdetak kencang seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang

merebut perhatianku.

"youngjae, apakah kau pernah tertarik kepada seseorang? Sampai-sampai kau penasaran dengannya?" ucapannya itu membingungkanku

"aku tidak pernah sama sekali tertarik kepada seseorang"

"sepertinya sangat susah untuk merebut perhatian darimu ya jae" aku pun terkejut dengan perkataannya ini. Apa maksudnya?

"apa maksudmu dae hyung?"

"ah tidak, aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Kau tidak kalah seru dengan Jongup"

"baiklah, aku juga tidak punya teman dekat sebaik dirimu dae hyung."

"Jae, kau lebih tertarik dengan namja? Atau yeoja?

"aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun daehyung, tapi suatu saat aku akan menemukan namja yang ditakdirkan untukku"

"kenapa bukan yeoja?"

"karna aku mau namja"

"kalau begitu ini untukmu…" CHUU~

aku terkejut secara tiba-tiba dae hyung menciumku sekilas.

"itu ciuman pertamaku untukmu Jae" ucapnya tersenyum

"hyung…"

"wae? Hm?"

"itu ciuman pertamaku hyung, kenapa kau mengambilnya"

"haha kalau gitu kita impas jae" dia langsung memelukku dengan hangat, akupun membalas pelukannya ini.

"kau kenapa melakukan ini padaku hyung? kita baru saja kenalan"

"tetaplah begini, ini nyaman" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku

"kau harus pulang hyung"

"kau mengusir kakak kelasmu ini?"

"ah tidak hyung, aku hanya memberi tahu mu" aku melepaskan pelukan kami

BRRUKKK… tiba tiba dae menindih ku di sofa ini

"a..apa yang kau lakukan hyung?! Jangan main main"

"tak apa kan kita bermain?" jawabnya dengan smirk nya itu

"kau mau apa?! Jangan memperkosa ku"

"aku tidak memperkosa mu, aku menginginkanmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"ti..tidakk hyungghh, pulanghh lahhh mpphh" aku tidak tahan, dia langsung menciumi dan menjilat leherku.

"kau itu membuatku gila, dengan pipimu yang tembem itu, dengan suara dan bibirmu yang sexy itu, kau bisa membunuh ku perlahan jika aku tidak  
merasakannya"

"kau bukan siapa siapaku hyung.. kumohon"

"sudah terlambat!" dia pun menjilati leherku lagi, dia tahu untuk tidak memberikan kiss mark. Karna kami masih harus sekolah besok.

"hyungghh aafhh mpphh hahh"

"teruslah mendesah sayang hmmph"

dia membuka seluruh pakaianku dan pakaiannya, hingga aku dan dia naked total.

dia langsung menciumku ganas dan memegang juniorku lalu mengkocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat "hmmmpphh aammhhh hyunghh hentikan!" aku melepas

ciumannya.

wajahnya dan wajahku sangat berjarak dekat. Dia langsung mengkocok juniorku dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. "aaahhh hyunnggghh haaahh" aku melihat

mata nya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'rasakan ini'.

"I wanna fuck you hard chagi" dia langsung berlari ke kulkasku mencari cola, diambilnya cola botolan yang berukuran mini itu.

"aku tidak haus jae. Ini buat mu" di kocoknya botol cola itu. Dia melebarkan kedua kakiku sehingga ditemukannya hole ku.

"ini sangat sempit untuk mulut botol ini, dan lubangmu masih merah haha" di kecupnya sekilas hole ku.

dia membuka botol cola itu, lalu memasukkan mulut botol itu ke hole ku. Rasanya perih, sakit, dan yang pasti dingin dari cola itu.

"aarrgghhh hyunghh jeballhh anngghh"

"karna lubangmu terlalu kecil jae" dia mengacak-ngacak tambutku sambil tertawa

sekarang hole ku penuh dengan soda cola yang dingin ini.

dia mencabut mulut botol cola itu, aku merasa lega dan cola yang ada di hole ku tumpah sedikit-sedikit.

"aammpphh srruupp yeaahh ini lebih enak" dia meminum cola dari hole ku

"hyung kau kakak kelas yang terlalu gila anngghh~"

"lahap ini!"

"tidak mau! Ammpph" dia memasukkan juniornya yang besar ini dengan paksa ke mulutku.

"emutlah seperti lollipop" aku terpaksa mengikuti perintahnya, lubang mulutku terlalu kecil untuk junior nya yang siap tempur ini. Akupun memaju mundurkan

kepalaku, jujur sebenarnya aku pernah menonton video Yaoi tapi hanya sekali itupun tidak sengaja.

"ohhh yeaaahh begitu sayangg hhoouuhh" dia merancau kenikmatan ala suaranya yang merdu itu.

Ku keluarkan juniornya dari mulutku, aku langsung menjilat-jilatnya. Ku gigit pelan juniornya ini, hingga dia keenakan dengan service yang ku kasih ini.

CROTTT! Dia mengeluarkan cairan ini tanpa bilang-bilang sehingga wajahku penuh dengan cairan kental ini.

akupun menjilat cairan ini disekitar bibirku.

"ku kira kau imut, ternyata wajahmu sexy seperti itu" ucapnya mengacak-ngacak rambut ku. Sontak aku langsung menggenggam dan meremas juniornya itu.

"aaww, kau ini adek kelas yang nakal juga" aku pun memanyunkan bibirku, dae langsung mengecup ku.

"mari sini, ku isi lubangmu itu!"

"kau bahkan tidak memuaskan ku, kau hanya menyiksaku tadi!"

"baiklah, aku akan memuaskanmu dengan penyiksaan" dae langsung mendorongku hingga terbaring di sofa lagi. Dia meng-in-out-kan juniorku dimulutnya.

"ahhh ahhh nghh yahh begituhh" aku sudah tidak karuan.

tapi dia tiba-tiba menggigit juniorku tidak sepelan aku menggigit juniornya tadi, ada bekas gigitan di juniorku

"akkhh kau pikir juniorku sosis apa hyung!" akupun perotes

dia tidak menghiraukanku, dia mengocok juniorku secara cepat.

"sshhh ahh hyung aku mau pipis dulu!" dia hanya tertawa tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya

"hyungghh!" jarinya meremas juniorku menghalang ku untuk keluarkan cairan ini, juniorku membiru di buatnya.

"hikss kenapa kau siksa aku seperti ini hyung, kau pikir tidak sakit menahannya"

"because normal is boring honey~ maaf kan aku ya" dia langsung mengecup bibirku sekilas

**DAEHYUN POV**

Aku tahu aku terlalu tega menyiksanya seperti ini, tapi aku suka haha.

Anehnya dia hanya pasrah, dasar adik kelas polos ckck.

Aku terdiam seketika mengingat janji jongup 'Bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu untuk membuat namja yang tabrak itu menjadi jatuh cinta padamu. Aku

akan rela memberikanmu kamera kesayanganku' apakah aku melakukan ini untuk perjanjian itu? Ataukah aku memang tulus ingin melakukan ini.

"dae hyung~~" aku tersadar dari lamunanku dia memanggilku dengan matanya yang sudah sayu itu.

"lebih baik kita hentikan ini jae, aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi" aku kasihan padanya

"bahkan kau mau menghentikan ini dae hyung, itu lebih tega dari pada kau menyiksaku tadi"

"maaf jae" aku mengusap rambutnya yang coklat gelap itu

"aku ingin kau tahu, aku melakukan ini karena kemauanku" dia mengangguk pertanda dia mengerti.

"lebih baik aku pulang jae" aku memakai bajuku namun dia menahan tanganku

"no! please dae hyung kau sudah terlanjur melakukan ini, sudah stengah jalan"

aku langsung memamerkan senyum 'smirk' ku, dia langsung menelan air liurnya

"oke~" aku membuka baju ku lagi.

aku memasukkan langsung 4 jariku sekaligus di holenya

"hyunngg ahhh ahhh nikmatt ssshh" dia terpejam merasakan kenikmatan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

aku menyodok-nyodokkan jariku dengan cepat.

aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari hole nya dan langsung menjilat-jilat tanganku sendiri.

"I'm coming Jae" aku mengarahkan junior siap tempur ini kea rah hole nya, sepertinya ini lebih besar dibandingkan mulut botol dan 4 jariku tadi.

"aaakkkhhh hyung kenapa kau tidak pelan-pelan" dia kesakitan karna aku langsung memasukkan sekali hentakan.

aku menggerakkan pinggul ku hingga dia merancau kenikmatan

"aawwhhh nghhh sshhh ahhh"

"akh aku mau keluar jae"

"sama sama hyung mmpphh ahh"

CROOTT!

keluar bersamaan.

"istirahatlah, besok kau harus sekolah. Aku akan pulang" aku sambil memakai baju

"aku pergi dulu jae, sampai bertemu di sekolah ne" aku membuka pintu apartement jae.

"bye hyung"

Sesampai ku dirumah akupun langsung beristirahat.

Kurebahkan badanku ke kasur ku, dan menatap langit langit kamar.

"semoga kau menerimaku…." Mataku lelah dan langsung terpejam.

**AUTHOR POV**

Keesokan harinya saat bel pulang sekolah

"youngjae mau temani aku jalan?"

"tapi kemana?"

"ikut saja! Kajja!"

.

.

"kenapa kau bawa aku ke padang bunga?"

"karna aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang indah nya sama sepertimu"

"nngg.. hyung jangan bergombal" seketika pipi youngjae memerah

"hahah aku tidak menggombal, itu kenyataan. Aku ingin bertanya serius padamu"

"bertanya apa hyung?"

"apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku Yoo Youngjae?"

" ? kau gila hyung, kita baru kenal hahaha bukannya kemarin aku sudah bilang aku menyukaimu"

"aku bilang serius! Apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku di waktu yang singkat ini?" daehyun menekan kata 'cinta' di penyebutannya

"kau tau hyung? Sejak kau menabrakku aku malu, karna aku terpesona dengan mu . makanya aku langsung lari"

"jadi kau fans ku?"

"apa?! Kau kenapa bilang gitu hyung?! Jangan ke-geer-an! Tentu saja iya…" jae langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika

menyebutkan kata 'iya'

"jadi.. jadi hanya sebatas fans. Aku kecewa padamu jae! Kau jahat! Ku kira kau cinta padaku! Ternyata hanya mengagumi, itu tidak tulus! Sudah lah, jangan

tegur aku lagi! Kita musuhan, eh tidak hanya itu.. anggap aja kita gak kenal! Huh, kau tau hatiku sakit ternyata kau tidak tulus. Tadinya aku mau

menembakmu" daehyun mengecilkan volume suaranya saat bilang 'tadinya aku mau menembakmu'

"hah? Apa hyung? Kau anu? Eh tunggu dulu hyung, kau…anu.. kau.. kau salah paham hyung! I'm Ciyusly hyung"

"aku pulang saja. Kau mau ku antar atau pulang sendiri" Tanya daehyun dingin, youngjae bisa mati beku sekarang karna di-dingin-in(?) daehyun sekarang ini.

Jae hanya diam menatap dalam mata daehyun.

"yasudah, kau pulang sendiri. Ini terakhir kalinya kita berkomunikasi!" ucap daehyun meninggalkan youngjae. Tapi youngjae melihat kebohongan dimata

daehyun tadi. Wajar saja, youngjae sangat genius.

'satu….dua…tiga…empat…' daehyun dan youngjae menghitung dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

'kau pasti berlari memelukku dari belakang' ucap dae dalam hati.

'kau pasti berbalik badan' ucap jae dalam hati juga.

'lima…enam…tujuh…delapan… Sembilan….'

'kenapa tidak ada rasa pelukan?' daehyun stop melangkahkan kakinya, dan berbalik

"sepuluh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" teriak youngjae menghitung diikuti dengan tertawa lepas

"betul hitunganku, hyung pasti berbalik badan"

"kenapa kau tidak berlari dan memelukku dari belakang?" protes dae dengan wajar kesalnya.

"untuk apa? Kau pikir aku cewe remaja apa? Dan aku bisa bedakan orang berbohong" jawab jae dengan santainya.

daehyun berlari mendatangi youngjae dan memeluk youngjae dengan erat.

"kau berbeda,apakah kau cinta padaku? Katakan!"

"IYA AKU CINTA DENGAN MU HYUNG! SARA.."

"tunggu! Jangan katakana itu! Biar aku yg mulai"

"saranghaeyo yoo youngjae, adek kelas polos dan genius" daehyun mengecup kening youngjae

"nado saranghaeyo bang daehyun, kakak kelas keren dan songong hahah" youngjae membenamkan wajahnya ke dada daehyun.

**Pangeran dan Putri pun bahagia~ HOREEEE /ala anak TK/**

**REVIEW PLEASE~! moaahh /cium readers satu-satu/**


End file.
